This invention relates to abnormality supervising systems employing picture input means including such picture pickup means as TV cameras and the like and, more specifically, to an abnormality supervising system of a picture recognition type in which an input picture obtained by the picture pickup means with respect to a predetermined monitoring zone is processed to detect absence or presence of abnormality occurring in the zone.
The abnormality supervising system of the type referred to contributes effectively to crime prevention of intrusion into private houses and grounds, burglary to art galleries or exhibition halls and so on, and is also effectively employed as a fire protecting system for detecting fire occurrence in residential houses, office buildings, factories and the like, or as a safety system for preventing any accident in such specific areas as factories due to any abnormality occurrence.